


Usagi Keep Your Love Locked Down

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AMV, Break Up, Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Mamoru loves Usagi but he must keep his love locked down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usagi Keep Your Love Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> For some beta contest that I lost.
> 
> Song- Love Lockdown by Kanye West


End file.
